warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hero of the Night
The Hero of the Night's main characters are: Burnedheart, Stormheart, Soulstar "'Two stars burn bright across the sky they travel far away to a new home. A home in trouble of the dark coldness. The two stars burned bright till one flicks out and darkness threatens to reclaim the land and all hope lies on the reaming star.”''' Book 1: The seas of pain Prologue Two cats appeared near a small hill. Dogs barked at the smell of the cats. Their owner came out a yelled something at them and the dog's barking faded. One of the cats was as black as a burned log, the other had beautiful blue and white fur. The blue and white cat followed the black cat up the small hill. They sheltered, under a large leaf, from the rain. "How are we getting up there?" Asked the blue and white cat. The black cat shook his head and replied, "I dont know Stormheart. I really dont know." Stormheart sighed and looked at the black cat. Not long ago this black cat saved her life from drowning in a stream. "Burnedheart," She started, "why did we leave during the rainy season?" Burnedheart looked into the sky and shook his head, "It was supposed to be a clear and warm day today." The two cats huddled close to each other as lighting and thunder was added to the down poor. The she-cat leaned on the tom and stared out on to the land. The black tom looked at Stormheart and licked her head. They curled around one another and fell asleep in the worst part of the storm. As they slept, Stormheart moaned, "Two stars burn bright across the sky... they travel far away to a new home... A home in trouble of a dark coldness...." Chapter 1: The burning prophecy The storm cleared over night and a beautiful grey she-cat padded out of her den. "Morning Soulstar." meowed her friend. "Good-morning Stemfoot." Stemfoot was a brown-ish grey tom with small amber eyes. Soulstar stretched her legs and jumped down to Stemfoot. "Stemfoot," Soulstar started, "Wake up Winterfur and Cocoheart please." Stemfoot nodded and padded over to the warriors den. Soulstar looked around and spotted Mingfeather. Soulstar padded over to the elder and sat next to her, "How are you feeling?" Mingfeather opened her old jade eyes and meowed horsely, "Im fine. How are you, Soulstar?" "I'm doing fine for now." Soulstar answered. Mingfeather nodded and said, "Your father would be proud of you. His daughter, leading NightClan. That must have been a dream come true for both you and him." Soulstar nodded. Mingfeather was the oldest elder in NightClan. Her brown fur was growing darker and her gold fur was almost un-noticeable. "Soulstar," A voice meowed, "Stemfoot said you wanted to see us." Cocoheart was a light brown she-cat who was know for her energy. Right behind her was Winterfur, a black cat with white spots on his fur that looked like snow. "Yes, Cocoheart, I need you two to go for border partol." Soulstar ordered softly. Cocoheart smiled and nodded, while Winterfur stretched his legs and yawned out, "Can't it wait? I need more sleep." Cocoheart reared up and yowled at Winterfur, "You lazy scrap of fur! An elder has more energy than you!" Mingfeather turned her head and meowed, "I heard that." Winterfur gave a look that really said 'whatever' but went with Cocoheart for border partol. A white and brown spotted tom padded over to Soulstar, "Hey Soulstar. How life?" Soulstar smiled and said, "I'm fine Echoclaw. How's Wingfur?" Echoclaw was a strong warrior and had one sister and one brother. Wingfur was his sister and she was very shy. She was a glossy brown with two black front paws. Echoclaw's brother, Wildclaw, was orange-ish brown. "Wingfur is resting Soulstar. I think shes still broken up about her hunting mix up." Soulstar nodded and twitched her tail for him to gather his siblings. Echoclaw nodded and padded off. Stemfoot sat next to Soulstar and asked, "What are we going to do about Wingfur? She has messed up more than once." Soulstar turned to her deputy and answered, "We keep a close eye on her. Thats all we can do for now." Stemfoot nodded and padded away. Cocoheart and Winterfur walked the border of FrostClan, an evil clan that threatened NightClan with constant battles. "I wish I could rip apart one of those rat eaters!" Winterfur hissed. Cocoheart turned to him and said, "You can hardly catch a hawk, let alone fight a FrostClan warrior." Winterfur sighed and the two cats continued along the path. As they continued they saw a pitch black pelt lying under a large leaf, "Another casualty?" Asked Cocoheart. Winterfur squinted to get a closer look and saw the figure was breathing. "Come on," He meowed, "Lets check it out!" The two cats ran down to the black pelt and skidded to a stop. "Theres two cats here!" Whispered Cocoheart. Winterfur sniffed them over and whispered, "They don't smell like NightClan." The black cat woke first and noticed Cocoheart and Winterfur. The black cat sprung backward and arched his back. The blue and white spotted she-cat followed the black one, "Who are you?!" Hissed the black cat. "We are NightClan warriors." Winterfur spat back, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The black cat calmed by a little and said, "I'm Burnedheart and this is Stormheart. We didn't think there was a clan this far in the mountains." Cocoheart smiled and asked, "Well what brings you so far up?" Stormheart padded forward and said, "Well ... new clan life." Burnedheart nodded. Winterfur held his gaze but said, "A new clan life? Where were you heading?" Burnedheart looked around and meowed, "We were once OceanClan warriors. I guess we fled because of a badger attack. We needed a new clan to live in but this place seemed like no clans lived here." Winterfur nodded, "We keep to ourselves most of the time. That is why you didn't know we were up here." "What clan are you guys from?" Stormheart asked. Cocoheart opened up with a smile, "NightClan." Winterfur sighed and said, "What if they're FrostClan spies?!" Burnedheart felt Winterfur fighting spirit was raging for a fight, but Burnedheart stayed were he was, "We hardly knew you guys were here. So how could we be of the FrostClan?" Winterfur sighed again, "I guess your right. FrostClan is our enemies and lately they have been quiet. Scene you two have shown up after another rouge..." Winterfur was cut off by Burnedheart, "Who was the rouge?!" "Yea like we'd ask for her name!" Winterfur hissed. Cocoheart stepped between them, "You'll have to forgive him. He's usually sweet." Burnedheart relaxed himself. He took a few paces back and stood next to Stormheart. "Why have you come this far?" Cocoheart asked, wanting to change the subject. "We came this far because of SpiritClan." Winterfur looked around and looked back at Burnedheart and Stormheart, "Why has SpiritClan sent you here?" He asked dryly. "I dont know." Burnedheart meowed, "All I know is that it was a message for SpiritClan." Chapter 2: Oceans behind and running for Nights "Why would SpiritClan send a message to two loners like yourselves?" Winterfur almost hissed. Burnedheart shook his head, "If I knew I would tell you. But nether me or Stormheart know what it means." Cocoheart stepped in this time, "What was the message?" She asked. Burnedheart looked down and said, "I cant remember it all to well, but Stormheart should know." Stormheart nodded and started, "Two stars burn bright across the sky they travel far away to a new home. A home in trouble of the dark coldness. The two stars burned bright till one flicks out and darkness threatens to reclaim the land and all hope lies on the reaming star.” '''Cocoheart nodded, "That sounds like our story of the burned black leader." Burnedheart tilted his head, "What?" Winterfur cut Cocoheart off, "Legend for tells a burned black warrior is to rise from the oceans of pain and guide NightClan to a great victory. This same story was pasted for Night, our founder, to his daughter, Soulstar. She told the rest of the clan and we have told some of the kits about this tale." Burnedheart nodded. In OceanClan he had heard the same story from one of the elders, "I've heard about that story. An elder said that I matched the primitive tales description." Winterfur snarled, "Well elders don't know what their talking about!" Cocoheart glared at Winterfur because Mingfeather was Cocoheart's closet friend and Mingfeather was an elder. Cocoheart looked at Burnedheart and Stormheart and asked, "Want to come and see NightClan?" Winterfur's fur pricked, "They are rouges to their clan! I wont allow them to follow us!" Cocoheart swatted his head, "Oh yes you will!" "If he really is the cat that SpiritClan spoke of then he must be kept alive." She whispered in Winterfur's ear. Burnedheart nodded his head in agreement and the four cats padded back to NightClan. A shadowy figure watched them from some bushes before fading back into the bushes. "Soulstar!" Cocoheart meowed happily, "We have some friends we like you to meet." Soulstar padded out from her den, "And who are your friends?" Burnedheart stepped forward and dipped his head, "Greetings Soulstar. I am Burnedheart." Stormheart was next to Burnedheart in a flash and dipped her head, "And i am Stormheart." Soulstar stared down at Burnedheart and Stormheart and asked, "What clan did you come from?" Burnedheart stared into the silver she-cats blue and amber eyes, "Im from OceanClan. Stormheart is from StreamClan." Soulstar turned her eyes to Stormheart, "How come i've never seen you at gatherings? StreamClan is our neighboring clan." Stormheart looked up to Soulstar and meowed, "I was never really allowed to gatherings." Soulstar nodded stiffly, "Winterfur." Winterfur padded out from behind Burnedheart and asked, "Yes Soulstar?" "I want you to take them on a tour of our borders." Soulstar meowed calmly, "See if it jogges Stormheart's memories." Winterfur nodded and flicked his tail. Burnedheart and Stormheart followed Winterfur out of the camp, "I can see you think he is the one to take your place." Cocoheart meowed softly. "He is nothing more than a rouge. I will not have an outcast ruling over him clan." Soulstar hissed. "But have you forgotten? A burned black warrior is to rise from the Ocean's of pain and lead NightClan to its greatest time." Cocoheart reminded Soulstar. "A story my father was told by SpiritClan.... Yes I know." Soulstar added, "But the prophecy never spoke of Stormheart." Mingfeather padded over to Soulstar and Cocoheart, "In time SpiritClan will reveal why Stormheart followed." Soulstar nodded, "But how am i to be rid of Burnedheart?" Mingfeather lashed her tail, "He is the cat from the prophecy Soulstar! We should accept him and take care of him." "I wont let him lead my fathers clan. He has no right to be here." Mingfeather closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them she meowed, "There is nothing you can do Soulstar. Its life." Soulstar stood up and walked away. Category:Warriors Stories